1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hinge, and more particularly, to a hinge adapted to be used in a mobile phone and a mobile phone using the hinge.
2. The Related Art
At present, media mobile phones are popularized. A user can watch a video, play a game and surf Internet by the media mobile phone. In order to carry conveniently for the user, the size of the media mobile phone is often small. Therefore the size of the display panel of the media mobile phone is also small. This is inconvenient for the user to use.
In order to increase the size of the display panel and carry conveniently, a prior media mobile phone disclosed in Pub. No. US2004/0192422 by Watanable et al., published on Sep. 30, 2004, includes a cover and a base. A hinge connects the cover with the base pivotally for opening or closing the media mobile phone. Hence, when the media mobile phone is not in use, the cover is overlapped on the base for being carried conveniently. A display panel is arranged on the cover for increasing its size.
The hinge has a mount. A first traverse shaft and a second traverse shaft extend from opposite sides of the mount, and the two traverse shafts are connected with the cover. A perpendicular shaft extends from the mount perpendicular to the traverse shafts. A fixing seat is arranged on the middle section of one end of the base to support the perpendicular shaft. A flexible plate is wound around the perpendicular shaft, and one terminal of the flexible plate passes through the mount and one of the two traverse shafts in order, and then is assembled with the cover.
The cover of the media mobile phone can be rotated a certain angle around the two traverse shafts to deform the flexible plate, and the cover can also be rotated 180 degree around center axis of the perpendicular shaft after the cover being rotated around the two traverse shafts. After the cover is rotated 180 degree around the center axis of the perpendicular shaft, the flexible plate restores elastically to urge the cover to overlap on the base.
According to the forgoing description, therefore, the assembly of the hinge is complicated. Furthermore, with the structure that the traverse shafts extend from opposites sides of the mount and the perpendicular shaft thus can only be fixed in the middle of one end of the base, as a result, the cover can only be stacked on the base, but can not be opened side by side with the base.